Criminal?
by Narutokorra
Summary: Four times Sasuke was intrigued by Sakura's action and the one time he actually asked.


The first time it happens,Sasuke was shocked and by the looks of it so was Naruto. Team 7 were as usual at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto was whining as he was bored. Suddenly,the only female of the team,smirked.

"Hey, to see a trick."

Said blonde,looked eagerly at her. Sasuke who previously was meditating,turned his attention towards her. He as well as Naruto was bored as hell. The pinkette gestured for Naruto to come closer. Sakura held out her hand and waved it slightly. In a flash,a deck of cards suddenly appears on her hands.

Naruto as expected,was amazed. Sasuke,however,was very annoyed. She was playing cards. Sakura should have trained or anything better but instead she was playing cards. And the blonde idiot was encouraging her. He sighed. Why was he stucked with them?

Sakura was doing the oldest trick in the book. Luckily for her,Naruto was still ecstatic. In the end,as planned,Sakura guessed Naruto's card correctly. Naruto cheered loudly obviously amazed. Sasuke was about to comment on how they were doing useless things when Sakura cut him off.

"Hey,Naruto,Sasuke-kun,I hope you don't mind me taking your kunai pouches." Sakura said grinning with a playful glint in her emerald eyes. Both Naruto and Sasuke were confused by her statement. But then they realized something.

Neither of them had any of their kunai pouches anymore.

/

"The door's locked."

Sasuke grunts in frustration as he looked at his sensei. Team 7 was having a low C-rank mission gone wrong. There were supposed to retrieve a scroll in Tea Country. This door,this locked door was supposed to contain the scroll.

Sasuke was not in the mood to be kicking the door open. And Kakashi was definitely not going to do it as he was immersed I the book he was reading. Naruto wasn't helping either. _He _was busy snoring and drooling at the same time.

Suddenly,Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke and surveys the lock.

"All doors can be opened Sasuke-kun."

With that she took out a small bobby pin out of her pocket and pushed the pin in the lock. Sasuke looked at her bewildered at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?!" he asked harshly despite the fact that he knew exactly what she was doing. She looks at him casually. No usual pink covering her cheeks.

"We need to get the scroll. And neither of you want to kick this door open right?"

She asked looking at Kakashi and Naruto. Just like that she wakes Naruto up and the three,Kakashi,Naruto and Sakura enters the room leaving Sasuke glaring at the space that was previously occupied by a pinkette.

Sasuke followed his teammates,for once,he was wordless. He seriously need to talk to Sakura about the pick lock thing.

/

Team 7 stood in the Hokage office listening to the mission briefing the hokage was giving them. Sasuke and Naruto were satisfied. The mission they were assigned to wasn't a boring chore. No,it wasn a low C-ranked mission. They had to steal a key from Ishida Mako-low ranked rogue nin-however the key was sewn into a small opening In the lining his pant's pocket.

Sasuke grunted lightly. He looked at Kakashi who was reading Icha Icha Paradise silently. He glared at him.

"So,how do you expect us to steal the key? You want us to say 'please' to him." He said sarcasticly. Kakashi muffle a chuckle. Even the hokage smiled amused at the ravenette. In the background,Naruto was rubbing the bump on his head courtesy of Sakura who heard Naruto mumbling insults to Sasuke. Sakura was still scolding Naruto.

"Of course not,Sasuke. I would never endanger my students safety like that. Anyway,I was gong to suggest that maybe Sakura would be kind enough to lend her expertise,right,Sakura?"

Sakura was immediately alarmed as everyone's attention was focus on her. Before she could spoke even one word Sasuke interrupted her.

"What expertise? Pick-pocketing? How the hell does she knows how to do that?" He looked or rather glared at her. Sakura did what she always do when she's nervous.

She laughed nervously while rubbing her neck.

Suddenly,Naruto gave an amazed gasped. "Sasuke-teme spoke more than 5 words! The world is ennnndiiiiiiiiinnngg!" He wailed out loud. Sakura mentally thanked Naruto as the hokage had kicked them out of his office and their previous conversation was forgotten.

However,Sasuke came to one simple conclusion. He hated not knowing.

/

Team Kakashi and Team Hebi sat around the fire. It was a heavy downpour and under unfortunate circumstances they had stayed in the same cave until the rain stopped which was highly unlikely as there was a storm coming. Both parties had agreed not to attack one another.

Naruto and Suigetsu,unsurprisingly,had gotten along fairly well. Karin was glaring at Sakura jealously. Kakashi was reading his favourite book. Sai was flashing his fake smiles. Juugo sat calmly and quietly. Sakura and Sasuke had pretty much ignored each other.

"So,if you're made out of water,can you melt if you get too hot like in Suna?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sakura glare at him before smacking his head.

" 're feisty. How about we get to know each other better huh?" Suigetsu said suggestively. Karin shot him a look. Sakura glared before smirking.

"Soo,I'm guessing you were an orphan. You possibly had a brother. You were taken by Orochmaru at an early age. You like killing people. And you probably have a personal reason to be a part of Sasuke-kun's team." Sakura stated smugly. Suigetsu immediately groaned.

"Arghh.. You're that type of ninja."  
>"And what type is that?" she asked arching an eyebrow questioningly.<p>

"_YOU _are a criminal profiler."

Sakura laughed lightly . Kakashi smiled amusedly. However,Naruto looked somewhat confused.

"Ne,Kakashi-sensei,what's a criminal profiler?"

"A criminal profiler is someone who predicts and profile criminals accurately despite not knowing them. And pray tell Sakura,how did you acquire this ability."

Kakashi glanced at his only female student. Her smiled faltered for a while. After thinking for a while,she came up with an answer that left everyone slightly speechless.

"Well,it takes a criminal to know a criminal."

/

"When are you going to tell me?"Sasuke asked the pinkette who had her head on his chest. She made a humming sound before looking at him questioningly. The Uchiha grunted before replying.

"The card trick,the pick-pocketing,the lock-picking,the profiling. Did you ever had a criminal record?"

Sakura pouted at him. "Sasuke-kun!This is our first date together after YOU left and you're asking me that! Hmph!"

The pinkette said with a playful tone . Though the ravenette boy or man was not pleased. Sakura sighed.

"I was an I was in the orphanage,I learnt a lot of things from the other kids." she explained to him. Sasuke stared at the woman in his embrance. He slowly ran a hand through her soft pink locks.

"So you haven't been caught."

"I AM NOT A CRIMINAL. And you're not soo innocent either. I mean you betrayed Konoha and, and..

Oops.I'm sorry I didn't mean like that. And wipe that smirk OFF!"

Sasuke smirked at her accusation. Sakura was obviously uncomfortable by the conversation they were having. He guess he could let it slide just this once. But he couldn't however stop himself from stating.

"Actually I have the right to know if my soon-to-be wife have a criminal record."

Sakura blushed the same shade as a tomato the minute she heard him say that.


End file.
